


Song of the Sea Guardian

by Huntchaser



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Song. You learn that word, Meredith.”</p><p>“She's not your soulmate, Dwayne. She isn't the Guardian of the Sea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Sea Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> So this is an alternate version of the AU where your soulmate's name is written on your body. The meaning of their name is written on your wrist and when you hold hands with them the words line up with each other.

From the moment she could talk but before she could read, Meredith Brody always asked her father what the word on her left wrist was. Her father always told her it was the meaning of the name of her soulmate, to which she would ask what the word was.

“Song. You learn that word, Meredith.” Her father would always say. For years, Meredith traced the curvy and smooth letters on her wrist until she fell asleep. She would always hope that her song would sweep her off her feet and take her to beautiful and far away lands.

* * *

 

When he was a boy, his mother always told him that he would be a heartbreaker, but never to break the heart of the one he was fated to be with. Dwayne Pride always used to tell his friends that his soulmate must've been a mermaid because her name meant guardian of the sea.

“She's not your soulmate, Dwayne. She isn't the Guardian of the Sea.” His mother had warned him when he met Linda and swore that his right wrist had been printed as a mistake, as her word was song, the meaning of his name. He only realized she was right after his marriage started to fall apart, leaving him heartbroken. Only then did the ragged letters on the wrist seem feel heavy.

* * *

 

After the _Moultrie_ , she began to cover up the beautifully written word on her wrist. She hid it from the world, she thought that she was cursed and never wanted anyone to see it. Most people who hid their words, her grandmother had told her, usually didn't have one. She thought if she covered it up, people would think she was never destined for a soulmate. People wouldn't look for her and she wouldn't look for him, the one she knew was made for her.

 

Right before she moved out, Laurel would always ask him what he was going to do. She asked if he would ever go find his true soulmate, to which he always replied no. If someone was his soulmate, he always replied to his daughter, they would come looking for him.

 

When she first saw him next to Gibbs, she felt her heart speed up and the words got caught in her throat. Only after she learned his name was Dwayne, did she know why she had acted the way she did. She had immediately looked up the meaning of his name on Internet and found it was the word on her wrist. _Song_.

 

He knew who she was, a lot of people did. Meredith Brody was the Agent Afloat when the _USS Moultrie_ was bombed and she hesitated to shoot the bomber. He often found her staring at his wrist and couldn't help but wonder what word was under the thick black band on her wrist. Occasionally, he would see her take it off and stare at it before slipping the band back on, but he never could catch a glimpse at the word on her wrist.

 

LaSalle couldn't help but get curious one day and started looking up names, writing down the name meanings of everyone they knew. “King!” He had smirked at his friend one day. “I know what Brody’s name means.” He handed Pride a folded up paper and winked. “Have fun.” LaSalle walked away and wrapped his arm around Sonja, teasing her about how her wrist said “the bearer of Christ” and how his said “wisdom”. When he opened the paper up, he wasn't too surprised, but he still slightly was. Her name had the meaning of the sloppily written words on his wrist. _Guardian of the Sea._

Percy had convinced her to take off the black cloth from her wrist one night after a few too many drinks. Merri, not in the right state of mind and thinking that Sonja would forget, took off the band and heard a gasp at the word on her friend’s wrist. “Merri! That's what King’s name means!” She had recalled, pulling out the crumpled up paper with their names on it. “Merri, you have to talk to him.” Sonja smirked before delving into a long slurred monologue about her feelings for LaSalle and how their wrists matched.

She found herself at the bar one night, it was quiet except the sound of Pride playing the piano. He had closed the bar for Sonja’s and Chris’s impromptu wedding reception after they had declared they got married, only after three months of dating. Almost everyone had gone home, leaving just the two of them in the bar. She watched him play the piano with such grace and elegance, it surprised her. His name meant song and he could play any with grace and beauty.

He gently strung the chords together, seeming to forget the rest of the world for the few moments. He felt another person sit next to him on the piano bench and lean on to him. Stopping the melody of the music, Dwayne looked up from the piano to see Merri right beside him. “What is it, Merri?”

“I should've told you years ago when we met.” She offered up her wrist, where the black band covered her word. “I want you to take it off.”

Pulling the cloth loose, he gently slipped it off her arm and held it for a second. “Merri-”

“I want you to see it, King.” She knew how intimate the gesture was, it was something she had always hid, but she was opening up to him. “Trust me.”

“I'll trust you any day, Merri.” He looked down and gently traced the elegant script on her wrist. “Song.” He whispered, lifting her wrist up gently and placing a soft kiss on the skin.

She nodded and leaned against him. “It's always been you.” She removed her wrist from his grasp and held his in her hands. “And I'm the Guardian of the Sea.” She pressed their palms together and entwined their fingers, knowing the words on their wrists were touching each other.

“We’re a match.” He softly whispered, his eyes staring into hers. “I finally found you.” He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her deeply. “I love you, my guardian.”

“I love you, my song.” She replied in a tired and gentle voice, feeling the tears run down her cheeks. “I'm finally whole.”

“You'll never be empty again.” He promised, lifting a gentle hand to wipe the tears away.

Later that year they married and had twins, two beautiful children both with words printed on their wrists. “Matthew and Emily are both gonna find their soul mates someday, Merri.” Pride had promised her. “And hopefully, it won't take as long as we did.” She laughed and curled against him, holding the twins in her arms, finally glad she was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Name Meanings  
> Meredith - Guardian of the Sea/Great Chief  
> Dwayne - Song/Dark  
> Sonja - Wise/Wisdom  
> Christopher - With Christ Inside/He Who Holds Christ in His Heart/The Bearer of Christ  
> Matthew - Gift of the Lord/Given/A Reward  
> Emily - Hardworking/Striving
> 
> I'm thinking of expanding this AU into a series across several different fandoms and ships, so I might write Percy and LaSalle's story in more depth later.


End file.
